memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
(Germany) (Japan) |pages = 319 (numbered page count) 335 (total page count) |year = DS9 |ISBN = 0671874306 ISBN 3453109821 (German) ISBN 4883214192 (Japan) }} The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is a reference book that provides an in-depth behind-the-scenes look at the conception and creation of the fourth outing in the Star Trek television franchise, . The focus of the treatise is on the realization of the series' pilot episode , though some attention is also given to the first few later first season episodes. Summary ;From the book jacket :The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is an exclusive look at the incredible adventure that began long before the first scene was shot. Filled with anecdotes and insights covering all aspects of what television viewers see each week, as well as little-known stories of "Borg Tribbles," "Cardassian Bowling Alleys," and the "Funniest Joke in the Universe," this unprecedented behind-the-scenes chronicle is based on a year of research and exclusive observation of every stage of . :From the earliest concepts for the show to the rigors of full-scale production, ''The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine examines the other side of the camera, and provides a detailed look at every stage of television production – from story breaking, to writing, casting, production design, to the show's magnificent model work and state-of-the-art computerized special effects, and final editing.'' Contents *Chapters **''Introduction: How Dare We?'' **''The Funniest Joke in the Universe'' **''The Future's Past'' **''The Mo$t Important Chapter in This Book'' **''Setting the Stage'' **''The Stagemakers'' **''In the Beginning'' **''The Original Presentation'' **''The First Revisions'' **''The Readers Write'' **"A Strange, Intriguing Object" **''The Cardassian Way'' **''Following in the Footsteps'' **''The Most Closed Set on the Lot'' **''Seeing Things That Aren't There'' **"The Machine" **''Whither Deep Space Nine?'' *Appendices **Roll Credits **First and Second Season Episodes **How to Write for Deep Space Nine Background information *Executed as a softcover trade paperback, measuring 8.8×0.8×11 inches (21,4×2×27,6 cm), it is illuminated throughout with numerous photographs and concept art illustrations in black and white, addended with an unnumbered 16-page full color inset. *The authors cite Stephen E. Whitfield's The Making of Star Trek as the inspiration for The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *''Strange New Worlds VI'' writer Shawn Michael Scott used the section "How to Write for Deep Space Nine" to obtain an information packet on submitting stories to Paramount. (Voyages of Imagination) *Two internationally translated editions are known to date, the by Ralph Sander in German translated Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Die Realisierung einer Idee 1996 release, and the 1997 by Hoshi Tomomi and Nagao Eiko translated Japanese release under its English title. *The cover illustration was created by Gary Hutzel, who served as the visual effects supervisor on the television live-action productions, but who occasionally also created starship beauty shots for the print franchise, invariably using the actual production-used physical studio models. File:The Making of Star Trek Deep Space Nine back cover.jpg|Back cover File:The Making of Star Trek Deep Space Nine German cover.jpg|Cover of German edition File:The Making of Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Japanese cover.jpg|Cover of Japanese edition with obi (wrapper) File:Promenade set blueprint.jpg|Deep Space 9 Promenade set construction blueprint (pp. 6-7) File:Quark's concept art.jpg|Quark's place concept art (p. 10) File:Alien with boney exoskeletal head, concept art.jpg|Westmore alien (p. 15) File:Megamouth alien, concept art.jpg|Westmore alien (p. 16) File:Tailhead alien, concept art.jpg|Tailhead (p. 16) File:Buck-tooth alien, concept art.jpg|Buck-toothed alien (p. 16) File:Alien with no neck and heavy folds over eyes, concept art.jpg|Westmore alien (p. 16) File:Klingon concertina sketch.jpg|Klingon concertina (p. 22) File:Comparative Xenobiology.jpg|Keiko O'Brien's schoolroom display (p. 23, original black and white art) File:Drai, concept art.jpg|Drai (p. 35) File:Quark's mural.png|Quark's place mural (p. 46, original black and white art) File:Gambling device sketches.jpg|Gambling device (p. 47) File:Miradorn raider concept.jpg|Theta class starship (p. 58) File:Promenade concept art.jpg|Promenade (p. 80) File:Melora Pazlar hover chair design.jpg|Wheelchair (p. 108) File:Melora Pazlar exoskeleton design.jpg|Exoskeleton (p. 108) File:Concept art for village in DS9 'Paradise'.jpg|"The Cabin" (p. 165) See also *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes'' *'' '' External link * Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The de:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Die Realisierung einer Idee fr:The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine